Everlasting
by castielslittlebitch
Summary: Scarlet Riddle has never really been paid attention to. Everybody thinks she cheated in the TriWizard Tournament...and then the most popular boy in Hogwarts congratulates her on her win. OC/OC story in the process. Rated T for now...to be safe.
1. Charlie

mmh...I'm not sure if this will be chaptered or a one-shot yet...anyways, enjoy and please review!

Scarlet Riddle walked down the hallway, ignoring the piercing looks from the other students. She knew the reason why they were all looking at her; it was because she had won the Triwizard Tournament. No one had expected her, a freak, to win the whole Tournament on her own, so they suspected of her cheating. She, of course, had not cheated and had simply won by her own skills.

Some of the other students suspected she was something much more then human, and they were right to guess that; she was a pureblood vampire, a descendent of Salzaar Slytherin and a Parseltongue. The other students had noted her supernatural strength and silence, and they veered away from her.

The professors already knew what she was, and the Headmaster had ordered them all not to even leak out the news. She had been to Hogwarts for hundreds of years, reliving each year over and over again, since she had no where else to be. Her entire family had been wiped out by the Hunters, and she knew that the Hunters would never stop looking for her. At least in Hogwarts they couldn't even touch her.

She saw Charlie Rusher brush past her, not sorrounded by the usual crowd of boys he hung out with. Charlie was basically the schools smart ass, always charismatic and elusive. He charmed his way out of trouble with professors, and everybody liked him. There was even a fan club of girls who adored him and had pledged lives to him. Scarlet thought they were being idiots.

Charlie Rusher had chestnut hair with dark hazel eyes and sun burned skin. There was always a charismatic smirk pasted on his face. Scarlet knew his parents had been killed in a wizarding duel accidentally, and he lived with his aunt

and uncle. He had a slight french accent because of his aunt, who originally came from France, and her accent rubbed off on him.

She headed to the Slytherin Common Room, deciding to skip Care of Magical Creatures class. She usually skipped class a few times in a month, and her professors always lectured her whenever they next saw her. She would pretend to listen, and then she would cut class once more.

The crescent moon hung in the black sky, smoky clouds wisping the night sky here

and there. Scarlet was wandering the halls, like she did every night. Peeves the Poltergeist was annoying her, screeching a horrible song about a bumbling bat and a dancing tree, when she crashed into somebody else.

She, for a split second, thought it was a professor, and she cursed inwardly. But then she saw with shock that it was Charlie Rusher.

"Ch-Charlie?" She stuttered, pushing herself off of him. Charlie looked as flustered as she felt, and he said, "Scarlet? Scarlet Riddle?"

Scarlet felt herself blush crimson, and she helped the fifth year up. "Oh, um, sorry about smashing into you like that. I wasn't paying attention."

"No, it was my fault. I was rushing and not paying any attention either. For a second I thought you were a professor," Charlie said, fixing his robes. "If you had

been one, I would've been dead. I'm carrying...special things for an event that's going to be happening tomorrow."

Scarlet could only guess what it would.

Sure enough, the next day, a certain _event_did happen. A thousand Dung Bombs went off in the main hallways, and Charlie and his friends raced down the hallways, being chased after by Markus, the janitor of Hogwarts who was a perfectionist and wanted everything clean no matter what, and Teo, the stray cat that randomly roamed the schools hallways when he felt like it. Scarlet covered a soft smile as she saw the boys rush past her classrooms door, and her professor shut the door with a flick of her wand, a grouchy scowl drawn on her tight face.

Charlie later approached Scarlet in the middle of the hallway after that, his smirk still painted on his sun burned face. "Last night I didn't get to congratulate you on winning the Tournament."

"Oh, um, thanks," she said, wondering if he was trying to be a smart ass about it or not. He seemed to really be congratulating her, instead of being a fake about it. That was a little...different then what she was used to. All of the students, even the

first years, had created several 'jokes' about her, and they always shot her dirty, red-hot glares that made her want to kill them. She hated it when people looked at her like she was a side-show at a freak carnival.

"I thought you were really brave out there."

"Thanks, then."

"Not at all."

Charlie then turned and went into his next class, which appeared to be Defense

Against the Dark Arts. Scarlet had that same class, too. _Oh no, she thought. It was about to get a little awkward. _


	2. Boggart

ack...sorry its been a while but school has been annoying me lately, so there hasn't been any time for me to write this. at. all. anyways, here ya go, and hopefully you all like it. oh, just in case you didn't know, this takes place in the 1400's-1500's. and I'm really sorry if I mispelled 'Riddiklous'. Wikipedia and don't work on my computer, and I didn't have POA with me when I was writing at this, so I'm really sorry.

Scarlet went into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, seeing exactly what she had expected to see; a minature horse made up of spare parchment was sprinting from desk to desk, mane flying from the rush of air, ice blue and lime green sparks dancing in the middle of the air as two boys were apparantly trying to get the other to turn a different color. To sum it all up, it was absoloute mayhem and chaos.

Scarlet saw Charlie standing in the corner, sorrounded by his usual group of boys and laughing about something. Scarlet went over to her usual desk in the classroom and, using her wand, carved a few moving doodles here and there on the desk, a habit that the professor often had to talk to her for.

And suddenly the professor was in the front of the classroom. Charity LightWood stood there, hands on hips as she examined her disorderly classroom. She was a fair professor, giving her students many chances on trying to better themselves, and she gave out grades that wre also fair and reflected the students' work. But she, like all the other professors, really hated seeing her classroom in a chaotic state.

Charity glanced over to Scarlet Riddle, who was once again carving doodles into the desk using a spell she had created herself. The class then suddenly got silent as they realized that their professor was simply standing there, and they rushed over to thier desks.

"Thank you very much," Charity said, not bieng able to smile a little as she saw a few more students scurry over to thier desks. "Today we will be discussing about boggarts and how to defeat them. Of course, there is a demonstration today as well."

The students started to whisper to each other excitedly, and she saw Scarlet stop doodling for a second or two before contiuning once more, a disintreasted look crossing her facial expression.

"Can anybody tell me what exactly what a boggart is?"

"A boggart is a creature that takes the form of something that you fear the most. It tries to use this tactic against you," Rose Hart said, not even bothering to raisee her hand.

"Excellent answer, Rose. Five points to Hufflepuff. Does anyone know how to defeat them?"

The professors question was answered with an awkward silence. Charity smiled a little, then said, "In order to defeat the boggart, you must say the word 'Riddiklous!', and then think of something humerous. Imagine the boggart as something that you find funny. Do you all understand?"

The students all nearly screamed out a huge 'YES!', and then she said, "Let's try it, then. All of you line up in front of the cabinent that contains the boggart."

The cabinent shook violently as the boggart within fought to be released. The students nervously shuffled into a somewhat disorganized line, each one quivering with excitement except for Scarlet, who had done this a few hundred times.

"Simon! You are the first one to go! Ready?"

"Yes, professor!"

Charity opened the cabinent with a flick of her wand, and out from the cabinent came out an angry hippogriff, claws digging into the classrooms wooden floors. Simon pointed his wand out, his arm slightly shaking, then stuttered, his huge eyes never leaving the angry hippogriff, "Ri-Riddiklous!" The hippogriff was then de-feathered, leaving naked flesh and a embarassed hippogriff.

"Excellent job! Next!"

Rose was next, and the boggart transformed into a massive spider, eyes glittering with malice. "Riddiklous!" She yelled out, and with a crack! the spider was stuck in a giant, glass jar.

"Wonderful job, Rose! You are next Charlie!"

Scarlet was suddenly very intrested in the lesson, as were the other students, and she actually paid attention to this one. Charlie stepped forward once as the boggart quickly turned into the pranksters fear. Scarlet saw the boggart then, completely transformed into a devastating, dangerous, and furious werewolf. Charlie seemed to pale a little, his hands slightly shaking, and then he called out, "Riddiklous!"

The werewolf was then transformed into a small, cute puppy dog, tripping over its own floppy ears. "Excellent, Charlie! We're nearly there! Scarlet, you're next!"

Scarlet stepped forwards, ignoring the piercing stares from the other students. She readied her wand, and then saw the boggart transform quickly, watching forms meshing togeher as it tried to find out what her fear was.

This continued for several minutes, taking one form but then deciding it wasn't exactly what she was scared of. Charity remained calm during the whole thing, praying that none of the students would realize Scarlets secret. The students waiting on line had started to mutter to each other.

Finally, the boggart seemed to decide its final form, and Scarlet saw the boggarts final form, horror growing slowly within her. Even Charity LightWood was frozen in her spot, and the students were silenced by it.

A fully transformed, Pureblood stood there, her shaggy, midnight hair waving behind her like ribbons. Black claws extended from her fingers, and bloodied bandages covered her tan, muscular body. The Purebloods eyes were a pitch black and full of hatred and anger. Black, demonic wings spread themselves out from the Purebloods back, and needle-like fangs filled the Purebloods mouth.

Scarlet was staring at a copy of herself on a Blood moon, and she was frozen. The Pureblood smiled at her, fangs stained with crimson blood, and then her forked tongue escaped from her lips, smelling the air for its victim.

Scarlet couldn't do anything but raise her wand at herself, trying to physically say the incantation but failing miserably. The Pureblood was right in front of her, hissing violently at her, taunting her.

Say the damn word, Scarlet, she said to herself from within. Her lips were silently saying the word, but it was like she had no voice. She heard the other students behind her shuffling, probably frozen just like she was. In the corner of her eye she saw that Professor LightWood was also frozen too, as if time had just stopped and it was only the Pureblood moving towards her.

The Pureblood cupped her face with its clawed hand, leaving slices in her perfect, tan skin that bled crimson. Scarlets wand tip was pressed against its unbeating heart.

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT!

There was a sudden explosion of self-loathing that burst inside of her, and then it was like she couldn't control herself. "Avada Kedava," her lips breathed on thier own. A green light shot out from her wand tip, striking the boggart in the heart. She saw the boggart drop to the floor, still in its Pureblood form.

She realized that she was breathing hard, a factor she wasn't used to. She could feel the other students' and her Professors heartbeats skyrocketing through vibrations, and Scarlet felt herself drop her wand to the stone floor, disbelieving. She had done it. She had commited the ultimate Unforgivable Curse.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." she heard herself babble. "I'm so sorry...oh god I'm so sorry..." Scarlet knew she had just gone against the church there, using Gods name in vain, but she didn't care. She felt sick to the very bone, as if she had just killed a normal human, a normal, innocent, Muggle. Scarlet felt the student's eyes burning into her like coals, as if she really was a murderer, as if she had just killed a Muggle cold-heartedly. Scarlet couldn't take her eyes off the dead boggart, its blank, black eyes staring aimlessly at the wall.


End file.
